The present invention relates to a method for the preparation of an improved water-base toiletry composition or, more particularly, to a method for the preparation of a hair-care or skin-care toiletry composition capable of imparting an excellent feeling of finishing to the hair or skin treated therewith.
The water-base toiletry compositions prepared according to the inventive method include hair-care preparations such as hair shampoos, hair rinses, hair treatments, hair conditioners, hair styling agents, hair perming agents, hair dyes and the like and skin-care preparations such as body shampoos, face creams, milky lotions, foundations, cleansing preparations and the like containing water as the solvent or dispersion medium.
It is a general requirement heretofore in the hair-care and skin-care toiletry preparations that the hair or skin treated therewith may have a feeling of smoothness or sleekness in touch. Namely, the hair after treatment with a hair-care preparation is desired to exhibit little resistance against combing and light and dry feeling of touch and the skin after treatment with a skin-care preparation is desired to have sleekness.
In this regard, various attempts and proposals have been made heretofore to improve a water-base hair-care or skin-care toiletry composition including admixture of a hair-care toiletry preparation with a cationic conditioning agent although the improvement accomplished thereby is limited. Besides, a proposal is made in Japanese Patent Kokai 61-210022, 2-247113, 4-327520 and 4-364113, Japanese Patent Publications 4-2566, 4-2567 and 4-38723 and elsewhere to admix a hair-care toiletry preparation with a non-volatile silicone oil. Another proposal is made in Japanese Patent Publication 7-29906 to formulate a hair-care toiletry preparation with a rigid silicone polymer and a further proposal is made in Japanese Patent Kokai 63-130512, 4-36226, 4-224309, 5-13994, 5-39212 and 5-163122 to formulate a hair-care toiletry preparation with a silicone oil in the form of an aqueous emulsion prepared separately. Although certain improvements can be obtained in the properties of the hair-care toiletry preparations prepared in accordance with the above mentioned proposals, the improvement is still limited and insufficient.
In respect of improving skin-care toiletry preparations and makeup compositions so as to be capable of imparting a pleasant touch feeling to the user's skin after treatment therewith, it is a current approach to admix the preparation with fine particles of a silicone or an organopolysiloxane. For example, Japanese Patent Kokai 1-265008 and 1-268615 propose to admix a skin-care toiletry composition with fine particles of an organosilsesquioxane resin. Japanese Patent Publication 4-17162 proposes addition of fine particles of a cured organopolysiloxane and Japanese Patent Publication 4-66446 proposes addition of a powder of an organopolysiloxane elastomer each to a skin-care toiletry preparation. Further, Japanese Patent Kokai 8-12545 and 8-12546 propose that an anti-perspirant and anti-suntan agent are compounded with fine spherical or globular particles of a cured silicone rubber. These prior art methods are, of course, not quite ineffective in improving the skin-care toiletry preparations to some extent though with a problem in respect of the dispersibility of the fine silicone particles into the base mixture of a skin-care toiletry preparation. This problem is particularly serious when the toiletry preparation is a water-base composition due to the inherently low hydrophilicity of silicone particles so that reproducible improvements can hardly be obtained thereby in the properties of the water-base skin-care toiletry preparations.